familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Von Rohrs of Sweden
This family, from Mark Brandenburg, is known from 1191, but the connection between that ancient line and the Swedish branch of the family is not known. The Swedish line begins with Hans von Rohr, lord of Freienstien, Meyenburg, Neuhausen, Dremnitz and Leddin, born 1 January 1484, died 7 September 1569, married 7 August 1545 Lovisa Eleonora von Arnim (born 7 December 1494, died 3 February 1565, daughter of colonel Joakim von Arnim). There must be a discrepancy in the sources here as the mother of the following would have been past child-bearing age at the time of his birth. They had issue a son, Georg von Rohr, born 8 May 1550, died 30 November 1632 at Svida, Finland, married 1stly 1585 Ludovica Eleonora Chemnitz (born 1565, died 1619); married 2ndly 1621 Margareta von Fleeten (born 9 March 1600 at Narva, died 15 December 1655, daughter of colonel Hans von Fleeten). Their issue follows: *1. Joakim Georg Fredrik von Rohr, naturalised von Rohr, buried 3 May 1687 at Narva, married 1stly Christina Cronman (buried 21 February 1679 at Narva); married 2ndly Elisabet Juliana von Funcken (daughter of major-general Rembert von Funcken and Sara Selius, they were ennobled but not introduced); married 3rdly 1686 Sofia von Berends (died 1724, buried Frösö church, daughter of lieutenant-colonel Joakob Bernds, ennobled but not introduced). **1.1. Georg Johan von Rohr, killed unmarried 28 February 1710 at the battle of Helsingborg. **1.2. Anna Sofia, born 5 July 1704 at Narva, married January 1678 major Patrik Ogilwie (died 1705). **1.3. Joakim Fredrik von Rohr, died young. **1.4. Christina, born 1664, died 29 July 1736 at Raitniemi, Finland, married 1696 lieutenant Göran Hufvudsköld (born 1660, died 1704). **1.5. Margareta Elisabet von Rohr (1666-1726), born 12 February 1666, died 4 February 1726, married 1680:s Christer Adrian Rosenmüller **1.6. by 1 Frans Otto von rohr, born 1667, died young. **1.7. Jakob Gustaf von Rohr, born 1668 in Ingermanland, died 31 January 1735 at Palikais, married 1stly Anna Catharina von Berends (daughter of lieutenant-colonel Jakob von Berends, ennobled but not introduced); married 2ndly Elisabet Printz (Nils Olofsson Printz and Elisabet Henriksdotter Blanckenhagen). ***1.7.1. Sofia, born 1696, died young. ***1.7.2. Jakob Gustaf von Rohr, born 1697, died unmarried 25 August 1742 from wounds received at the assault on Prague. ***1.7.3. Georg Fredrik von Rohr, died in battle. ***1.7.4. Sofia Elisabet, born 1 January 1701, died 27 November 1764 at Umeå, married 1717 Daniel Olofsson Skragge Lagerborg (born 1686, died 1751). ***1.7.5. Carl Johan von Rohr, born 1704, died in battle. ***1.7.8. Anna Christina, born 1706, died 1715. ***1.7.9. Maria, died unmarried. **1.8. Lars Christoffer von Rohr (1669-1704), born 1669, killed 1704 at the Russian assault on Narva, married Sofia Korss (daughter of captain Johan Korss and Margareta Skrufve). ***1.8.1. Georg Johan von Rohr, born 1693 at Kuris, died 11 April 1755, married Anna Ursula Schulman (born 1706, died 19 September 1794). ****1.8.1.1. Georg Christoffer von Rohr, born 1726, died 5 December 1750 at Kalaks village. ****1.8.1.2. Nils Georg von Rohr, born 1735, died 7 December 1750. ****1.8.1.3. Sofia Christina, born 1737, died 12 June 1790, married 1stly Fredrik Johan Witting (born 1727, died 28 August 1775); married 2ndly N. N. von Winterfeldt. *1.8.1.4. a daughter, died young. *1.8.1.5. Fredrik Gustaf von Rohr, born 12 September 1740 at Borgå, killed 5 May 1790 at the skirmish of Anjala, married 1stly 1 September 1768 at Bosgård Hedvig Elisabet ekman (born 1747, died 26 August 1772 at Borgå parish); married 2ndly 7 August 1774 at Mäntsälä Ebba Maria Möllerswärd (born 17 July 1748 at Mäntsälä, died 1 February 1829 at Borgå). *****1.8.1.5.1. Erik Babo von Rohr, born 17 May 1783 at Hommanäs, died unmarried 8 February 1854 at Borgå. ***1.8.2. Margareta Christina, born 1696, died 4 June 1730, married 18 October 1726 at Stockholm major Andreas Evald von Drenteln (born 1688, died 1746). **1.9. Christer Carl von Rohr, born 1671, died young. **1.10. Lovisa, died 19 December 1715 at Luskala, married 1stly captain Jost Johan Werdenhoff; married 2ndly major Christian Joakim Schmidenfelt (born 1672, died 1721). **1.11. Helena, born 1701 at Narva, married major-general Magnus Stiernstråle (died 1734). *2. Carl von Rohr, born 1620:s, naturalised von Rohr, died 1699, married 1654 Hedvig von Brandten. *2.1. Vilhelm von Rohr, killed during the war in Germany. *2.2. Otto Johan von Rohr, born 1655 at Mojsena, died 14 July 1709 in Finland, married 7 January 1682 Maria Kempenfelt (born 1655, died 1729 at Brunlid, buried 23 April 1729, cf. Kempenfelt). ***2.2.1. Jonas von Rohr, born 18 March 1683 at Rydboholm, died 18 April 1727 at Halmstad, buried 28 April 1727 at Halmstad church. ***2.2.2. Carl Magnus von Rohr, born 1687 at Brunlid, died unmarried 28 May 1758 at Norunga parish. ***2.2.3. Anna Hedvig, born 27 August 1688 at Boanäs, died Sptember 1689. ***2.2.4. Axel von Rohr, born 17 August 1690 at Boanäs, died 9 March 1737, married Rebecka Svanholm (died after 1741). ****2.2.4.1. Carl Otto von Rohr, died young. ****2.2.4.2. Maria, born 1725, died 26 June 1798 at Hudiksvall, married county district governor Lars Sundberg. ****2.2.4.3. Ulrika, died young. ****2.2.4.4. three daughters, died young. ***2.2.5. Ulrika Eleonora, born 10 August 1692 at Simmenäs, died unmarried 11 December 1774 at Aspenäs. ***2.2.6. Magnus von Rohr, born 1694 at Vjörnarp, died unmarried 1714. ***2.2.7. Anna Hedvig, born October 1698 at Björnarp, died 1698. **2.3. Christer von Rohr, born 1656, died March 1710 as a captive in Moscow, married 1stly Sara Catharina Fraser (born 1654, died 1675); married 2ndly Hedvig Andersson (no. 738). ***2.3.1. Maria Hedvig, born 1692 at Anttila, died 1 May 1762 at Åbo, married 1719 captain Ernst Christian Wrangel. ***2.3.2. Carl von Rohr, born 1 May 1694 at Anttila, died 16 August 1750 at Uttersta, married 20 October 1731 atKälleryd Hanna Margareta Blomensköld (born 12 April 1713 at Uttersta, died 6 Decemebr 1795 at Hamra). ****2.3.2.1. Brita Elisabet, born 27 January 1735 at Uttersta, died unmarried 1 May 1814 at Hamra. ****2.3.2.2. Bleckert Christer von Rohr, born 3 January 1736, died unmarried 1760 at Stettin during his Preussian captivity. ****2.3.2.3. Sara Margareta, born 18 April 1738, died unmarried 10 February 1766. ****2.3.2.4. Carl Adolf von Rohr, born 30 December 1744 at Uttersta, died 26 April 1825 at Hamra, married 2 May 1776 Elisabet Margareta Stuart (born 11 February 1757 at Hamra, died 18 November 1820 at Hamra). *****2.3.2.4.1. Carl Bleckert von Rohr, born 20 March (or April) 1777 at Hamra, died 4 January 1782 at Hamra. *****2.3.2.4.2. Anna Charlotta, born 20 March (or April) 1777 at Hamra, died unmarried 25 September 1842. *****2.3.2.4.3. Hedvig Elisabet, born 7 September 1779, died 1 March 1860 at Falun, married 15 January 1818 at Hamra the reverend Johan Peter Novander (born 7 September 1777, died 1 September 1839). *****2.3.2.4.4. Margareta Sofia, born 6 June 1782 at Hamra, died unmarried 27 May 1802 at Hamra. *****2.3.2.4.5. Adolf Fredrik von Rohr, born 14 February 1785, died unmarried. *****2.3.2.4.6. Ulrika Maria, born 17 June 1787 at Hamra, died 5 November 1846 unmarried. *****2.3.2.4.7. Carl Gustaf von Rohr, born 10 April 1790 at Hamra, died unmarried 21 July 1863 at Hamra. *****2.3.2.4.8. Georg Henrik von Rohr, born 11 December 1793 at Hamra, died unmarried 27 February 1842 at Hamra. *****2.3.2.4.9. Melker von Rohr, born 28 August 1796 at Hamra, died 8 September 1797 at Hamra. *****2.3.2.4.10. Christina Magdalena, born 5 November 1798 at Hamra, died unmarried 9 February 1882 at Linköping. *****2.3.2.4.11. Fredrika von Rohr (1800-1802), born 24 October 1800 at Hamra, died 28 May 1802 at Hamra. ****2.3.2.5. Anna Maria, born 12 January 1748, died 6 July 1748 at Uttersta. ***2.3.3. Anna Catharina, born at Anttila, taken captive to Moscow in 1704. ***2.3.4. Sara Elisabet, born at Anttila, taken captive to Moscow 1704, died 1719, married 9 November 1711 at Pyttis parish lieutenant-colonel Otto Fredrik Möller (born 1674 at Kurland, died 11 Decemebr 1734). **2.4. Elisabet, born 1657, died after 1739, married Major Fromhold von Köhler (?-1670) (died 14 January 1670 at Tolkby, brother of Baron Fredrik von Köhler). **2.5. Simon von Rohr (c1670-1721), born 1670's, died January 1721 at Novasoli during his Russian captivity, married about 1685 Hedvik Elisabeth Cronman (1663-1699) (born 11 November 1663, died 14 August 1699). ***2.5.1. Lunetta, born at Vaislaga, died 1710 from the plague that followed the Capitulation of Estonia and Livoni. ***2.5.2. Joakim, born at Vaislaga, died 1710 from the plague that followed the Capitulation of Estonia and Livoni. ***2.5.3. Christoffer, twin, died young. ***2.5.4. Charlotta, twin, died young. **2.6. Georg von Rohr, died unmarried. **2.7. Carl von Rohr (?-1700), killed 20 November 1700 at the Battle of Narva . **2.8. Anna Hedvig, died unmarried. *3. Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700), born 2 February 1627 at Svida, killed 20 November 1700 at the battle of Narva, married 1stly N. N.; married 2ndly Anna Catharina Cronman (1658-1685) (born about 1658, died 3 December 1685); married 3rdly 1687 Elisabet Schulman (born 7 January 1666, died 3 December 1688); married 4thly 2 February 1690 Margareta Rehbinder (born 3 February 1669, died 7 May 1730, daughter of Henrik Rehbinder in Livonia). **3.1. Georg Joakim von Rohr (1649), born 17 January 1649, died 29 January 1649. **3.2. Robert von Rohr, died young. **3.3. Lovisa, died young. **3.4. Eleonora, died young. **3.5. Alexander von Rohr, died young. **3.6. Carl Johan von Rohr, born 5 November 1657, died 31 March 1704 at Narva "...two hours after the wedding...", married 31 March 1704 Christina Ogilwie (born 28 August 1685, died 14 March 1773). **3.7. Gustaf Fredrik von Rohr, born 12 March 1661, died 1661. **3.8. Otto Fredrik von Rohr, born 3 February 1663, died 30 February 1663. **3.9. Lunetta, born 5 April 1665, died 5 February 1739, married 1stly 3 July 1700 Arent Vilhelm Rehbinder; married 2ndly Claes Gustaf von Essen (in Estonia). **3.10. Margareta Hedvig, born 3 May 1669, died 6 May 1749, married 2 May 1700 Otto von Aderkas. **3.11. Joachim von Rohr (1678-1757), born 23 January 1678 at Svida, died 19 November 1757, married 4 February 1700 Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758) (born 15 August 1680, died 15 February 1758). *3.11.1. Anna Elisabet, born 22 January 1701, died about 8 September 1767, married 5 September 1719 at Solikamsk, Siberia, Anders Örbom (born 9 May 1675 at Örebro, died 25 May 1740 at Rödön parish, buried 5 June 1740 Rödön church). ***3.11.2. Lucia Dorotea, born 1 June 1702, buried 28 October 1702 at Kexholm. ***3.11.3. Lunetta, born 4 April 1704, died 25 June 1764, married 1 September 1734 at Fredrikshamn baron Gustaf Adolf Clodt (born 1692, died 1738). ***3.11.4. Helena, born 16 June 1706, died unmarried 19 May 1780 at Virmo parish. ***3.11.5. Hans Christoffer von Rohr, born 28 July 1708, died unmarried 29 November 1790 at Sunila. ***3.11.6. Magnus Joakim von Rohr, born 5 September 1710, died 7 August 1722. ***3.11.7. Brita Maria, born 1 July 1711, died 21 February 1762, married professor Herman Ross (born 1707, died 2 November 1777 at Reso parish). ***3.11.8. Catharina Charlotta, born 14 December 1714, died 22 May 1784 at Virmo parish, married 28 August 1743 Jakob Daniel Mether (born 5 September 1718, died 24 February 1769 at Reso parish, buried 4 March 1769 at Åbo). ***3.11.9. Christina Dorotea, born 30 November 1717, died unmarried 17 June 1800 at Moisio. **3.11.10. Gustaf Johan von Rohr, born 3 April 1723, died 5 February 1740 in Finland. **3.11.11. Maria Margareta, born 3 May 1725, died before 12 January 1778, married 1stly 7 August 1743 lieutenant Gustaf Mannerstedt (born 1713, died 1756); married 2ndly 5 Novemebr 1759 Nicolaus Magnus Sternell Cedermarck (born 1708, died 1763). **3.12. Maria Elisabet, born 8 July 1679, died unmarried 1710 from the plague. **3.13. Sofia Anna, born 7 February 1681, died 5 April 1686. **3.14. Anna Catharina, born 13 March 1682, died unmarried 9 May 1715. **3.15. Hans Christoffer von Rohr, born 3 July 1684 at Svida, died 13 January 1754 at Vadstena, buried Vadstena Abbey church, married 10 August 1711 at Klinov, Russia, Helena Catharina von Spandekow (born 18 June 1691, died 19 March 1748 at Stockholm, daughter of major Gustaf Casimir von Spandekow and Anna avon Bleken). ***3.15.1. Carl Georg Fredrik von Rohr, born 12 August 1712 at Klinov, died 9 July 1713 at Klinov. ***3.15.2. Hans Christoffer von Rohr, born 20 November 1714 at Klinov, died 20 June 1715 at Klinov. ***3.15.3. Gustaf Henrik von Rohr, born 16 August 1716 at Klinov, died 10 February 1717 at Klinov. ***3.15.4. Babo Joakim Georg von Rohr, born 30 November 1718 at Karol, Livonia, died 3 March 1800, married 10 April 1763 Anna Sofia Lagerborg (born 20 January 1719, died 16 October 1783 at Sunnerby). ***3.15.5. Johan Christoffer von Rohr, born 6 April 1722 at Allatzkiwi, Livonia, died 21 May 1802 at Näsbyholm, married 12 April 1757 at Liljendal Eleonora Charlotta Aminoff (born 24 September 1736, died 24 December 1807 at Näsbyholm). ****3.15.5.1. Catharian Charlotta, born 7 September 1758, died 7 August 1759. ****3.15.5.2. Hans Henrik von Rohr, born 3 January 1760, died 4 May 1763. ****3.15.5.3. Carl Georg von Rohr, born 30 november 1761 at Lovisa, Finland, died 9 May 1763. ****3.15.5.4. Christina Lovisa, born 7 September 1764, at Lovisa, Finland, died 23 March 1840 at Earyd, married 1 November 1802 at Näsbyholm captain Bengt Georg Ennes (born 6 February 1781 at Landskrona, died 2 January 1849 at Yxenhaga). ****3.15.5.5. Andretta Charlotta, born 4 June 1766, died 16 June 1825 at Näsbyholm, married 8 October 1813 lieutenant Erik Augustin Montell (born 1767, died 1841). ****3.15.5.6. Maria, born 2 August 1767, died 3 August 1767. ****3.15.5.7. Ulrika Gustaviana, born 21 November 1770 at Näsbyholm, died 9 December 1848 at Vaxholm, married 6 December 1796 at Näsbyholm marjor Bartold Anders Ennes (born 21 October 1764 at Ekenäs, died 20 March 1841 at Sörsjö). ***3.15.6. Gustaf Adolf von Rohr, born 7 March 1723, died 27 March 1723. ***3.15.7. Carl Magnus von Rohr, born 7 August 1724 at Karol, died unmarried 1 February 1800 at Hamnaryd. ***3.15.8. Otto von Rohr, born 2 June 1728 at Botby, died 13 June 1728. ***3.15.9. Bernhard von Rohr, born 1 February 1730, died 29 February 1730. **3.16. Beata, born 3 December 1685, died 5 June 1690. **3.17. *by 4* Christina, born 1 February 1691, died 9 December 1745, married 5 May 1722 lieutenant Carl Johan von Aderkas. **3.18. *by 4* Babo Reinhold, died young. **3.19. *by 4* Arent Axel, died young. **3.20. *by 4* Bernhard, died young. Category:Von Rohr (surname)